


Tickles Leave You Out of Breathe, but Kisses Leave You Longing

by sireva



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shika and sai only show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: Feelings are confusing, labels aren't necessary, but the days you spend together are simple and gentle and leave you both content- if only to escape the underlying stress you carry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At this point... I have no excuse.. I should just stick to one shots for everything until I get over my commitment issues.

"Kaka-Kakashi sensei, s-stop! I can't, n-no!"

Kakashi's visible eye squinted in delight, a light blush of happiness powdering right below it. His fingers moved around Naruto's body, deftly so. They played him like a piano, poking all his sensitive spots. Tears were gathering at the corners of Naruto's eyes.

"You can stop this, you know. You're strong enough." kakashi spoke with a smirk In his voice, his fingers still wiggling frantically.

"I can't! Stop! I s-said I wasn't ticklish-" He burst out laughing, the sound like honey to Kakashi's ears. But no, Kakashi would not give into that laugh, or the begging. His hands continued to climb up and down the blond boy's sides.

After some not-so-accidental kicks to Kakashi's stomach, and maybe a smack or two to the face, Kakashi let up, though still hovering over the boy. Instead, he pulled his mask down to his neck before his hands occupied themselves upon the still laughing boy's face, on the sides of his cheeks, holding him.

Naruto's laugh faded and he looked up to Kakashi with an admiring smile. The way he glanced down at Kakashi's lips wasn't subtle and could stand as an invitation.

Kakashi leant down, barely brushing against Naruto's lips then trailing down the side of his jaw and to his neck. The squeaky sounds of kisses could be heard as he began to place wet pecks upon both sides of his neck, nice and slow, and gentle.  
Naruto couldn't help but shiver and give a short laugh. He really was ticklish everywhere.

He hadn' t expected Kakashi to visit so soon after the mission, he was upset about not being able to track down a couple of bandits that had stolen something sacred from a nearby village.  
It was Kakashi's mission now to return that natural smile to his whiskered face. And everything seemed to of gone according to plan. He knocked, Naruto answered, he immediately stepped forward, lifted Naruto, carried him to his room and tossed him onto his surprisingly tidy bed, and crawled on top to begin his attack.

His tickle attack that is.

They weren't anything, they weren't solid. Naruto still loved Sakura and Sasuke, both in a completely different sense. There was something completely malleable about their relationship. As long as there was that comfort they gave each other, it didn't matter. Although, they never spoke of it, never discussed it. It was never a tense atmosphere for them and they never felt the need to talk about it. It was gentle, and it was happy, and it was warm. It was as if they had both silently agreed on... Whatever it was. A source of light, you could say.  
And they both loved it and felt they loved each other in each their own and respectable ways. They weren't anything. They weren't solid. They never said I love yous and they could sleep in their own beds but... It'd be a lie to say they could live without each other, that they could live away from each other long enough to forget the taste of each other's salty skin.  
Kakashi definitely could not live without that shimmering smile. Naruto would lie and say he could live without the warmth of Kakashi's body, but only because he wouldn't want to forget the feeling.

Right now, Naruto felt a flutter in his stomach as Kakashi's hands slid away from his face then down his sides , just rubbing up and down them now. He began to unzip Naruto's dumb orange and black jacket and a hand slid up his shirt, rubbing his stomach in slow circles.  
Naruto shivered again, face red and flustered. Kakashi was still on his neck, sucking lightly on one spot and moving on to the next. Naruto's breathing was becoming harsher, coming in stuttering breaths.

A hand reached into Kakashi's hair and he lifted his head, bringing his hand still at Naruto's side and taking ahold of Naruto's hand. He began to kiss the back of Naruto's hand, lips on every knuckle, trailing about three kisses to his fingertips. Naruto watched and covered his face with his free hand, whining from embarrassment. There was a smile to every kiss, a smile that told all those unspoken I love yous over and over for the one he truly felt for.

They never displayed public affection, not wanting to anticipate anyone's reaction to them but, there was still the secretive linking of their pinkies when they walked side by side and the quick pecks when they thought nobody was looking. There were also the littlest of touches; a hand on Naruto's back, or Naruto slipping his arms around Kakashi's waist, being hugged and excitement being the excuse, that made their days brighter.  
With a final kiss, he moves down to Naruto's stomach, starting to kiss and suck at random, giving special attention at the curves of his hips because he knows how sensitive he is there.

Naruto spoke Kakashi's name in broken syllables, soft whines and moans in between.

This is the part where Kakashi lets up, trailing back up to Naruto's face and Naruto's eyes which are clouded in something indecipherable and needy at the same time.

"Kashi." The blond pouts. Of course he's never satisfied but what he yearned was something Kakashi was unsure of. The lack of communication stopped them both short from being sure of what the other wanted after a certain point in their sessions. They've reached that point once again today and Naruto has this almost lost look in his eyes now as they fall from Kakashi's face in near shame.

"Sorry" Kakashi says.

Naruto flicks his eyes back up. "Why? It's fine, I get it... I'm a kid."

Kakashi nearly winces at that, "Don't say it like that." He takes a hold of Naruto's chin, brushes the pad of his thumb against his pale lips, feeling the plumpness and oh how he wished to kiss them raw, until they were red and swollen.  
He wished to ravish the boy, swallow him whole and lick his fingers clean to savor the last of him. He very much wanted this boy writhing beneath him, breathless and needy, clinging to him like a lifeline. Kakashi wants him red faced, twitching and pulsing in his hands. Wants him letting wanton moans of half his name freely filling the room. He'd have him forgetting his own name in the midst of it all, desperate for even more of Kakashi. More of his hands, more of his lips, more of his touch, more of his breath, more sweet words and more of absolutely everything that was Kakashi. But, more than anything, he wanted to show Naruto how much he loved him.

How in that moment, and only then, he could show his love, as if he could stop time and let the moment sit with no interference whatsoever.

But time never stands still for sinners.

There's a sudden knock at the door. Whoever it was, Kakashi couldn't even sense them coming. And if he can't sense them, then they could sense Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi thinks he should have paid more attention to their surroundings, he thinks he should have already learned to never let his guard down. All the training he's been through, has it been for nothing? Those skills weren't to be used for these situations, it was disgraceful. Kakashi thinks that Naruto is just that special to him, that he makes him forget everything that isn't him and his eyes and his smile. Everything that makes Naruto up to who he is. Kakashi thinks he should be getting up, but, Naruto does so instead. It's his apartment after all.

Naruto calls over "Coming, Shika!"

Kakashi stills, hiding his presence like he's back at anbu. Their conversation is muffled in the next room. Naruto is heard giving a nervous laugh.

"We're going over the last mission. Reviewing?"

"In your room? Alright, anyway just get these to the old woman, I'll see you in a couple days."

"No problem." Another nervous guffaw.

Most nin on their way out of the village will take it upon themselves to ask Naruto to get certain documents of importance to the Hokage. Naruto, of course, doesn't mind at all. Kakashi, though, hated to get interrupted.

"A letter for grandma."

"Tsunade seems to have her hands fuller than usual lately."

"Yeah, but I'm sure the workload will die down soon!" Naruto's laugh has never been so awkward and choked back.

Kakashi slides off the bed, moving towards Naruto. He takes hold of the boy's chin, tilting it up. Naruto's eyes splash with waves and shining sea foam, they were absolutely titillating.

"Naruto . . ." kakashi leans down- slowly, slowly- he captures Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth for a second. "It's fine." 

That always leaves the whiskered boy flabbergasted- whenever Kakashi initiated a movement that emanated arousal only to change the atmosphere.

"Not yet." Those two words alone could deflate Naruto from one moment to the next.

"Don't pout, Naruto, it's hard for me too." He trailed his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip.

"I bet it is." Naruto's tone is snarky. He looks off to the side in order to escape Kakashi's gaze.

"Quiet."

At this point, Kakashi parts and goes to pick up some kunai he tossed aside upon entering. "I'll take those to Tsunade for you."

"You don't have to, I'll take them later."

Kakashi sighs, pulling Naruto into a crushing hug on his way out now, "Let people do something for you, as small as it may be, every once in a while." He inhales Naruto's scent, nose buried in blond hair.

He feels Naruto exhale shakingly beneath him. "Training field?"

"Training field."

-

Hours later, Sai walks under the shade of the various trees, sketch book under arm. He takes a seat on the grass a little ways from the open field. Taking out his ink and pen, his eyes trail to the usual spot.

Kakashi and Naruto, on the far side of the field opposite of him- content. Laying against each other. Kakashi leaning against a tree, Naruto's head resting on the elder's shoulder.  
Sai watches attentively- the way Naruto and Kakashi's breathing synchronizes. Naruto's relaxed expression and Kakashi's lax eyebrow.

Sai dips the pen into his ink with a flick of the wrist.

He begins his project on The Image of Peace Hiding Sorrow.


End file.
